


Illicit Affairs

by bbygirldahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, milf jihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun
Summary: Dahyun was just hoping for some extra cash to get her through her last semester of college, so she took up a babysitting job. Jihyo is a mother in an unhappy relationship that's finally coming to a close, despite her ex husband's best efforts.Their relationship turns from professional to passionate despite their own best efforts, but maybe that's for the best.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 317





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this general idea was something an anon and i chatted about ages ago on tumblr and i've been wanting to fully flesh it out ever since and here we are, finally!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this first part, i'm aiming to have a second part up soon (ish) but you guys know me lol it could be a bit
> 
> let me know your thoughts as always <3

This is the third night in a row Dahyun’s gotten stuck listening to Jihyo fight with her husband. 

She never envisioned this when she took the job — she needed money, and she’s always loved kids. She figured a good way to make some easy cash was to babysit at night since she’s doing her final internship for college during the day. An unpaid internship is a burden, and this was just meant to help ease the stress of money problems. She couldn’t have ever pictured the tense environment she was walking into, and it’s only been getting worse. 

At first, it was very evident Jihyo was making a huge effort to not let Dahyun in on how her marriage is falling apart. She told Dahyun they both simply work a lot, and they just need a babysitter for their daughter when she gets off school. Dahyun figured it would be easy enough, leaving her internship to pick the little five year old up from her school and then staying with her to feed her dinner and get her to bed before Jihyo and her husband get home from work. But given Dahyun’s close proximity to them, being there for hours every night of the week, she’s come to see the intricate messiness of her employer’s lives. 

Tonight, the fight started because Jihyo got home from work an hour later than she usually does, and she was the one with Dahyun’s payment for babysitting. So Dahyun was trying to busy herself with putting the girl down for bed until Jihyo got home, and before she could head out of their daughter’s bedroom to collect her payment the fighting started up. 

“Maybe if you didn’t work so damn much you wouldn’t be so miserable!”

“No, it’s not work that makes me miserable, you make me miserable!” 

Dahyun shudders hearing that, lingering in the hallway and resisting the urge to peer around the doorway at the couple bickering in the living room. She doesn’t want to pry, but she can’t help curiosity. She peeks a little bit, seeing Jihyo’s stern, cold face, arms crossed, still wearing her blazer from work, shoes not even off yet. The fight started the second she came inside. 

“You could’ve at least gotten home on time so she could go home with her payment when she’s supposed to.”

Jihyo scoffs, jaw set in annoyance. “Don’t bring her into this. You shouldn’t be concerned with what she does, she spends more time with your child than you do.”

He walks off then, into the kitchen mumbling under his breath. Dahyun quickly turns to try and make it look like she just emerged from their daughter’s room, trying not to look too sheepish when she steps into the living room fully, seeing Jihyo looking exasperated and worn out, head in her hands. 

“Mrs. Park?” Dahyun asks softly.

“Hi Dahyun,” Jihyo murmurs. “I’m sorry I was late.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Dahyun tries to give an encouraging smile, Jihyo standing back up with a sigh to walk over to her and hand her her payment for the week of babysitting. 

“Did she go down easy?” Jihyo asks in a tense tone. 

“Yeah, she’s a dream,” Dahyun replies pleasantly. “She’s a good sleeper.”

Jihyo smiles halfheartedly. “I don’t know if I should be happy the fighting didn’t wake her up or worry it happens frequently enough she’s just gotten used to it.” Dahyun isn’t sure what to say to that, feeling a bit awkward with Jihyo discussing what just happened while her husband is only a room away. “I’m a bad mom,” Jihyo murmurs suddenly, looking almost like she could cry, such a stark contrast to the icy glare she’d fixed her husband with. 

“You’re not a bad mom, Mrs. Park,” Dahyun assured her instantly. “You’re trying your best with what’s going on right now.”

Jihyo suddenly reaches a hand to rest on Dahyun’s cheek, making her heart stutter in her chest, unsure what this sudden contact is coming from. Perhaps she’s just feeling sentimental, Dahyun thinks. “I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“It’s really no problem,” Dahyun says through a tremor in her words. “I like looking after her.”

“You’re a sweetheart,” Jihyo sighs. “Do you need a ride home, honey?” 

“No, no I-I have my car with me,” Dahyun manages, stepping away from Jihyo to go grab her coat. “Have a good night, Mrs. Park.”

“You as well, honey.” Jihyo watches her the whole time she heads out the door and down the driveway, still standing in the doorway even as Dahyun is in her car buckling her seatbelt and peering back at the doorway, Jihyo giving her a small wave that Dahyun returns, heart pounding in her chest. She can’t help feeling like something is building up, something she isn’t ready for, but she tries to get herself back to rational thought, backing out of the driveway and trying to shake herself out of the weird feeling permeating her mind and senses. 

~

Dahyun wonders sometimes if Jihyo’s daughter is aware of the budding tension between her parents. She seems oblivious enough, happily bounding to Dahyun when she goes to pick her up from school, immediately chattering away about what they did at school today, how in art class she made a painting for Mommy to hang on the fridge, and hopefully she can make another one for Daddy to take to work with him. 

“That sounds really nice,” Dahyun remarks to her, taking the little girl’s hand and leading her out to her car, buckling her in the backseat before heading up to the front herself. “I’m sure they’ll love your art work.”

It’s a short drive from the school to Jihyo’s home, Dahyun furrowing her brow as she pulls into the driveway and sees Jihyo’s Benz is already there — usually she isn’t home until seven thirty at the very earliest, seemingly keeping herself at the office as   
long as she can to avoid seeing her husband as best as possible. 

“Hello?” Dahyun calls as they step inside, Jihyo sat on the couch in more casual clothing than Dahyun has even seen her in, the woman donning silk pants and a loose blouse rather than her typical pantsuit or pencil skirts. 

“Mommy!” Her daughter cries happily, going sprinting right into Jihyo’s arms, who scoops her up and hugs her tight, pressing kisses to the little girl’s face. 

“Hi sweetpea!” She beams, happier than Dahyun’s ever really seen her, and she can’t help her own fond smile. She can’t help feeling sad for Jihyo, she truly seems so unhappy with her life, everything save for her daughter seeming to exhaust her and make her miserable. 

“You’re home early today,” Dahyun remarks quietly, Jihyo’s gaze turning to her then, child on her hip content to just be in the presence of her mother. 

“I took a day off work to handle some other business,” Jihyo explains. “But that was done by the afternoon, so I wanted to come home and see her when she got off school.”

“Mommy guess what I made at school!” Her daughter interrupts suddenly, making both Jihyo and Dahyun chuckle. 

“What did you make honey?” Jihyo prompts her, quickly having to set the squirming child down so she can run to her backpack and grab her painting, proudly showing it off to Jihyo.

“For the fridge!” She clarifies cheerily, making Jihyo smile affectionately. 

“That’s lovely, sweetie,” She ruffles the girl’s hair. “Why don’t we go hang that up?”

Dahyun watches them head off to the kitchen, feeling a bit awkward, out of place really, her normal routine thrown off by Jihyo being home. She knows there must be a much more serious reason for Jihyo being absent from her office for the day, she never misses work, and she certainly never comes early. Dahyun can only assume that it has something to do with the fights that have been ongoing, but she’s not sure yet what that entails. 

“Sweetheart why don’t you go unpack your bag and get in some comfy clothes, I have to talk to Dahyun for a minute,” Jihyo tells the young girl sweetly, sending her bounding off to her bedroom with her backpack in tow, Jihyo rejoining Dahyun in the living room with a much more serious look on her face. 

“I guess I’m not needed today huh?” Dahyun tries to be lighthearted, but the solemn look doesn’t melt away from Jihyo’s features, making her stop short and cough a little to cover the awkward silence. 

“Let’s sit down,” Jihyo says suddenly. “I have to speak with you about something important.”

“Is everything alright, Mrs. Park?” Dahyun asks worriedly, seating herself beside Jihyo on the sofa and folding her hands in her lap, leg bouncing anxiously as she awaits what this conversation will hold. 

“Yes, everything’s great, actually,” Jihyo sighs a little, lowering her voice and then, “I had divorce papers drawn up today.”

“O-Oh…” Dahyun isn’t sure what to say, completely stunned. She knows things were heading in that direction, but she has no idea why Jihyo thought to divulge that knowledge to her now, when seemingly her husband doesn’t even know or was just informed. 

“I would like to think most of my motives are so she doesn’t grow up having us bickering all the time around her,” Jihyo goes on. “But my motives are in part selfish — I just can’t stand to look at his face anymore.”

“I’m glad you’re doing what you have to do to be happy,” Dahyun finally manages, and Jihyo gives her the warmest smile, reaching then and taking one of her hands. 

“I’m hoping nothing will change for you, job wise,” Jihyo says with sincerity. “You’re such a big help, I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s really no problem, Mrs. Park,” Dahyun murmurs, nerves evident in her voice, trying to ignore the weight of Jihyo’s hand in hers, trying to silence the wondering in her mind of why all of a sudden the woman has become so touchy. 

“You take the rest of the afternoon for yourself, sweetheart,” Jihyo squeezes her hand then, guiding her up and towards the door. “I’ll still pay you for today, so don’t worry about that.”

“Oh gosh no, you don’t have t—” Dahyun feels herself cut off by Jihyo’s finger to her lips, effectively silencing her, making her gulp a little hard. 

“No arguments,” Jihyo presses on. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Have a good afternoon, Mrs. Park,” Dahyun says softly, turning to head out the door.

“You too Dahyun,” Jihyo tells her, a warm hand on her back until she’s moved far enough away Jihyo can’t reach her anymore. 

~

Jihyo must be hung up at the office tonight, Dahyun figures. 

Her daughter’s been in bed for over an hour now, and still no Jihyo. Since that day Jihyo was home early, only a few things have changed; her husband has been nowhere to be found since, and she’s actually been getting home at a reasonable hour. The other changes are things Dahyun is positive she’s imagining, because there’s really no reason for Jihyo to be giving her lingering stares and finding any excuse to have a hand on her at all times. 

Tonight, though, Jihyo’s later than she’s ever been before. Dahyun is truly considering calling her cell phone or the office, because it’s completely dark outside and still no sign of her, until finally the Benz comes pulling into the driveway, Dahyun peeking out of the curtains and watching Jihyo get out, seeing she’s very frustrated, slamming the car door hard. 

“Hi Mrs. Park,” Dahyun greets her in a weak voice, the woman sighing heavily as she goes into the kitchen to throw her purse on the table. “Rough day at the office?” 

“Something like that,” Jihyo mutters, leaning against the doorway of the living room and the kitchen. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Dahyun asks earnestly. “I can make you dinner, if you want.”

“No, you’re not cooking for me,” Jihyo sighs, tenseness all through her body, face look so worn and anger still lingering in her features. Dahyun wonders if her soon to be ex husband did something to upset her like this. 

“I want to help you relax,” Dahyun insists, thinking she’d do just about anything to make Jihyo feel better, to get her back the joy she’s felt up until this night being free of her marital obligations. “What about a massage or something?”

Jihyo raises her eyebrows at her a little. “You’d do that?” 

“Sure,” Dahyun nods a little, though she is nervous — she didn’t really think Jihyo would agree. 

“Let me get changed,” Jihyo sighs quietly, waving Dahyun to follow her down to where the master bedroom is, Dahyun politely sitting on the very edge of the bed while Jihyo goes into the on suite bathroom with her robe in hand, nothing else. 

It’s barely five minutes later Jihyo emerges from the bathroom, silk robe loosely tied, the dip by her cleavage loose enough Dahyun can see her skin, quickly averting her eyes. This whole situation feels wrong, but she can’t find it in herself to back out, she doesn’t want to really. She can barely keep her eyes in an appropriate place at this point. 

“Sit down, Mrs. Park,” Dahyun whispers, moving so she’s knelt behind Jihyo then, hands tentatively going to her shoulders, thumbs pressing deep against the tense muscles there. 

“Mmm,” Jihyo makes a soft noise under her breath, leaning into the pressure of Dahyun’s massaging. “Feels nice.”

“I’m glad,” Dahyun manages through a strained voice. 

She tries to ignore the odd sort of feeling that’s plaguing her mind, stomach feeling funny, tight in a way, mouth dry in her nervousness, hands trembling as they keep massing down Jihyo’s back, butterflies erupting in her stomach when a soft moan of pleasure leaves Jihyo’s mouth, Dahyun’s cheeks burning bright red. 

“You’re a doll, Dahyun,” Jihyo murmurs in a low tone, voice almost husky, making Dahyun’s cheeks even more crimson as the tightness in her stomach grows. 

“You deserve some pampering,” Dahyun mumbles. “It seems like nobody does anything nice for you.”

Jihyo smiles a little, chuckling softly. “I suppose you’re right. It’s been a long time since anyone did something like this.” She lets out a soft sigh, her own hands reaching back for Dahyun’s, guiding them in a way around to rest on her chest, just above her breasts. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done a lot of things.”

Dahyun understands what she means, realizing what Jihyo implies and thinking how long it’s been since she did anything sexual herself. She wonders if that’s part of her odd sort of attraction to Jihyo that’s budding right now, that it’s been so long, and she’s desperate. But another part of her thinks perhaps she couldn’t have helped being attracted to Jihyo, the woman is so alluring, her voice like velvet and her presence knee weakening. 

She can’t help herself, almost as if in a trance as she lets her hands lower, groping Jihyo’s breasts over the silk of her robe, biting her lip to stifle a whine at the way her stiff nipples strain against the fabric, showing her arousal clearly if the moans and mewls leaving her lips didn’t do that enough. 

“Dahyun,” She pants needily, head tipping back as her eyes flutter closed, baring her beautiful neck. “You feel so good.”

“You sound pretty, Mrs. Park,” Dahyun whispers in a tremulous voice, making Jihyo’s eyes peek back open, craning her neck to look at Dahyun. 

“Jihyo,” The older woman corrects gently. “Just call me Jihyo.”

“Okay,” Dahyun nods a little, head fuzzy with pleasure and need. 

“Don’t let your hands be idle, darling,” Jihyo instructs in a teasing voice, prompting Dahyun back to cupping her heavy breasts with a nervous laugh, her thumbs pushing the silk fabric away to run over her nipples, the buds sensitive under her touch, Jihyo pulling Dahyun in for a hot kiss to muffle her helpless moans. 

“You have no idea what this is doing to me,” Jihyo groans in a lust filled tone. 

“I could say the same,” Dahyun whispers softly, Jihyo smiling and maneuvering herself so she’s on her back, pulling Dahyun on top of her so they can continue kissing, her lipstick staining Dahyun’s lips, the neediness and impatience of their kisses making both their lips grow swollen, hair tousled. 

Dahyun accidentally moves her thigh a bit too much between Jihyo’s slightly open legs, gasping softly into the older woman’s mouth when she feels wetness greeting her jean clad thigh, Jihyo seemingly bare underneath her robe and evidently very aroused. 

“See darling?” Jihyo murmurs in a weak voice. “I can’t help it when you touch me like that.”

Dahyun feels like her brain is absolutely short circuiting right now, knowing Jihyo desires her so deeply, feeling all sorts of guilty and wrong about this, even worse when she realizes how much she doesn’t want to stop, how she doesn’t think she could deny herself this if she tried. 

She’s about to lean back in for another kiss when a voice from down the hallway calling, “Mommy?” startles them both back to reality, Dahyun panicking as she stumbles off the bed, shame washing over her. 

“I need to go,” She mumbles, panic evident in her tone.

“Hey, Dahyun,” Jihyo quickly comes over to her side, a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t feel bad, if anything it’s on me.”

“That was really unprofessional,” Dahyun blurts out. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Park, I—”

“Don’t stress over it, sweetheart,” Jihyo whispers. “Just get going home now, okay? Be safe.”

“Okay,” Dahyun murmurs, anxiety and adrenaline coursing through her as she slips out of the house quietly, Jihyo trailing her so she can go tend to her daughter. 

Dahyun’s tense getting in her car, trying to avoid catching a glimpse of her ruddy cheeks, her lipstick stained skin, and her tousled hair from what just happened. As much as she wants to pretend she didn’t give in like that, that she didn’t throw all caution to the wind, she can’t when there’s an ache burning between her thighs that won’t let her forget, one that overpowers her yet again when she’s alone in her apartment, lying in her bed in the dark and touching herself, closing her eyes and envisioning Jihyo, remembering how gorgeous her moans sound and how helpless she was under Dahyun’s touch, how eager she was to be pleasured by the younger woman.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there! sorry it's taken me forever to post anything, i've been busy moving back to school and getting the semester started. thank you for all your patience, i hope this was worth the wait!
> 
> enjoy the second and final part <3

Dahyun hasn’t been able to look Jihyo in the eye for several weeks now. 

She knows she can’t ignore what happened forever, but she’ll try her damndest to do so until it’s impossible not to. She continues her life as normally as she can manage, a permanent lump in her throat through her internship in the day, paling every time she has to make her way to Jihyo’s house to babysit her daughter for a few hours before Jihyo gets home. Thankfully, now that the divorce is underway, Jihyo has been getting home before dinner rather than several hours after, letting Dahyun escape early without hardly a word exchanged between herself and Jihyo. 

“You can stay for dinner, Dahyun,” Jihyo always tells her, worry lacing her features, exhaustion evident in them. Dahyun knows the divorce in addition to her high intensity job is really doing a number on her, and it makes her stomach jolt, throat dry, remembering every time she looks at Jihyo how she looked, how she sounded, laid out on the bed and moaning, whimpering helplessly for Dahyun’s hands to give her what she’s been denied for months now. 

“No, I...I should get home,” Dahyun always forces out, Jihyo’s eyes boring into her, saying all the things neither of them can let leave their tongues.

Dahyun knows she can’t avoid Jihyo forever, especially when Jihyo is continuing to pay her the same wage as she was when she was babysitting every week day late into the night, despite her only now being there Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until dinner time — Tuesdays and Thursdays are her days with Jihyo’s ex husband for the night. She knows something is going to shift when she gets a text from Jihyo on a Thursday afternoon; ‘Can you pop by tonight? Need to discuss something with you.’ 

She can’t help but feel jittery, driving slowly and stalling the entire way to Jihyo’s home, feeling weird arriving without Jihyo’s daughter as a midpoint for her visit. It’s obvious they’ll be discussing what happened, they’ve let the tense silence and painful, surface level interactions go on too long now to keep up the facade. Dahyun only worries she may be losing her job with Jihyo’s family, stomach churning at the thought that she muddied up the professional side of their relationship by what happened, by her greed for Jihyo and to be the one giving her pleasure. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Jihyo murmurs as soon as Dahyun steps inside, sat at the dine-in table in the kitchen, manicured nails tapping absentmindedly along the polished, black granite countertop, her other hand holding a half drank glass of red wine. 

“Hi, Mrs. Park,” Dahyun says through the nervousness in her tone, panic trying to flutter up her throat and make her stammer. She walks closer to Jihyo, hanging her purse on the back of one of the chairs, keeping a decent distance between them. 

“How are you doing?” Jihyo asks her pleasantly. “Has your internship been going well?” 

“Yeah, it’s really good,” Dahyun’s voice is barely a squeak, tucking her hands into her trouser pockets to keep them from hanging aimlessly at her sides. 

Her eyes dart down to Jihyo’s blouse, her blazer from work thrown over the back of a chair, blouse clearly having been unbuttoned from where it was at work to now almost being showing off her bra, cleavage fully on display, making Dahyun swallow hard and try to rip her gaze away, feeling incapable of stopping herself from staring, remembering how they felt in her hands, how sensitive Jihyo was to friction there, how she’d guided Dahyun’s hands there herself.

“Why did you have me stop over?” Dahyun blurts out suddenly, positive her cheeks are bright red, the burning sensation covering her from her chest to her ears. 

Jihyo sighs a little, standing up and meandering over to the sink, dumping the dregs of her wine and rinsing the glass, turning around to lean back against the counter and look at Dahyun. “Long days at the office lately,” Jihyo says, almost sounding as though she isn’t addressing Dahyun’s question at all. “I feel more sane when you’re here.”

Dahyun smiles almost despite herself, heart fluttering in her chest. She can’t quench the feelings growing in her mind, lust and something almost like love, or maybe more like adoration, intermingling whenever she looks at Jihyo. But that moment is fleeting, guilt creeping up on her again, making her eyes fall away from Jihyo’s face, cursing herself for allowing her eyes to wander again and be tempted to look at Jihyo’s chest, knowing she’s staring and knowing she shouldn’t but not having the willpower to pull away. 

“I’m so sorry about what happened the other week!” Dahyun finally exclaims, panic evident in her tone, trembling a little when she finally flicks her eyes back up to Jihyo’s face and sees how stunned she is. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Jihyo tells her warmly, walking to be closer to Dahyun, reaching to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. “If anything I should be apologizing, I was the one...taking advantage of the situation.”

“You didn’t take advantage of anything,” Dahyun mumbles, hating Jihyo might think that, that she wasn’t entirely into the moment, far too into what was happening. “I was...I enjoyed myself. A lot.”

“You did?” Jihyo asks in a soft tone, eyes following Dahyun’s gaze, chuckling when she sees how her eyes are fixed intensely on the exposed skin on her breasts, letting her hand flutter up to push the silk fabric apart further. 

“Y-Yes, I…” Dahyun murmurs in a thick tone, chest rising and falling rapidly as her breaths become more and more labored. “Mrs. Park, I…”

“What did I tell you?” Jihyo asks in a lower voice, hand grasping Dahyun by the chin, pulling her gaze up to meet the older woman’s. “Just call me Jihyo.”

“J-Jihyo…” Dahyun stammers, cheeks rosy, eyes glossy, deep pools of lust that make Jihyo feel warm all over. 

Tension lingers in the air between them, eyes locked, Jihyo’s hand still firmly gripping Dahyun’s face, her nails almost digging into the skin, but Dahyun doesn’t mind, she hardly even notices, unable to think past the roaring of her pulse in her ears, the pounding of her heart. Her resolve snaps, body screaming for Jihyo as she leans in for an almost rough kiss, no hesitation now, a moan flinging itself free from her throat when Jihyo’s hand comes to grasp her hip. 

She feels out of control but in a way she doesn’t want to stop, greedy for every press of Jihyo’s lips on her own, helpless under her grasp, hands firm and steady and strong, pulling Dahyun in closer, their bodies flush together as Jihyo allows her fingers to tangle in Dahyun’s hair, whimpering pitifully against her kiss swollen lips. It’s a beautiful thing, someone so alluring and so powerful, reduced to a whimpering mess from just Dahyun’s kiss. 

“Hyo,” Dahyun moans softly, hands cupping Jihyo’s breasts over her blouse, desperation in her touch. 

“Saw you staring,” Jihyo teases through a breathless giggle. “You’re so darling, Dahyun, can’t keep your eyes off them.”

“You’re mean,” Dahyun mumbles, cheeks burning again, squeezing hard to make Jihyo moan, stifling it by biting her lower lip, hips moving slightly against Dahyun’s. 

“Baby,” Jihyo pants quietly. “They’re all yours, play with them all you like.”

Dahyun has never considered herself an incredibly bold person, preferring to stick with playing it safe, certainly never the one to take any kind of lead especially in the bedroom. And though she knows that truly, Jihyo will always be in control, she knows she’s in control of pleasuring the woman, and she wants to take advantage of it, even for this brief moment of courage. So she guides Jihyo until the older woman is lying back on the kitchen table, stunned look on her face, Dahyun hovering over her with a sheepish grin. 

Her hands fiddle with the remaining buttons of Jihyo’s blouse, scrambling to get them undone and push the thing apart, leaving Jihyo flushed and panting on the table with her breasts only covered by a lace bra, back arching slightly to allow Dahyun the ability to unclasp it, freeing her breasts entirely. 

Dahyun leans and takes one of her stiff nipples in her mouth, pride rushing through her at how Jihyo moans loudly, clutching her head closer, a quivering hand tugging Dahyun to grasp at and tug on her unoccupied nipple. 

“Oh, Dahyun,” She gasps, Dahyun letting her teeth graze over Jihyo’s nipple, tongue laving over it after to soothe the sting. “Fuck, baby.” 

“So good,” Dahyun moans quietly, a string of drool connecting her lips to Jihyo’s breast even when she pulls away. “Love doing that.”

“You’re so talented with your mouth,” Jihyo praises her, making Dahyun flush, laughing embarrassedly. “Can you put it to use somewhere else, my darling girl?” 

Dahyun feels the ache between her thighs grow with just the mere thought of burying her face between Jihyo’s thighs, of getting to know how she tastes, a true privilege Dahyun feels honored is being granted to her, falling to her knees to tug Jihyo to the edge of the table, waiting with baited breath and trembling limbs as the older woman shimmies her work pants and panties off, thighs parting to show off how soaked she is, clit swollen and begging for attention. 

“O-Ohh, baby,” Jihyo cries through the hitch in her breath as Dahyun leans in, tongue tracing delicately over her clit. “Don’t be a tease, dear.”

“S-Sorry,” Dahyun mutters, feeling drunk, pushing past the nerves to fully take Jihyo’s clit into her mouth, sucking on it hard, tongue swirling around it, encouraged by Jihyo’s high pitched, thready moans. 

“God, ‘s been so long,” Jihyo babbles mindlessly, fingers clutching at Dahyun’s hair to keep her in place, rocking her hips against her face. “S-So long since any...anyone did this.”

Dahyun hums against her, making her hips jolt, giggling as she pulls back to murmur, “I’ll do it anytime you want.” She smiles, hands moving to grasp Jihyo’s thighs, keeping her legs apart as she flattens her tongue along her soaked slit and swipes upward very slowly, eliciting pathetic mewls from the woman above her. “When you’re stressed from work, I’ll make it all better with my mouth,” Dahyun says teasingly, loving the affect her words have over Jihyo, making her stifle a whine and her cheeks tinge even deeper pink. 

“Such a precious doll,” Jihyo pants, cupping Dahyun’s cheek. “Now quit making me wait, need you now.”

Dahyun leans back in, more focused now, heading Jihyo’s words and eating her out with more fervor, remaining diligent and meticulous still, tongue exploring every part of Jihyo she can reach. Her hands grip the plush of Jihyo’s thighs and hips, desperate to feel every part of her gorgeous skin, desperate to taste her everywhere, Dahyun’s tongue plunging inside her, met with a helpless moan from Jihyo above her, fingers tightening in her hair, tugging harder. 

Perhaps she should feel a bit more ashamed, on her knees pleasuring Jihyo in the older woman’s kitchen, but she doesn’t. She can’t think past her need, past the fact that Jihyo needs her this badly, slick absolutely soaking Dahyun’s chin, Jihyo’s moans rising in pitch and intensity as she draws closer and closer to her release, something Dahyun knows she must have been craving for months on end. She can’t help wondering how long it’s truly been since Jihyo had someone else pleasure her this way.

“Oh god, D-Dah…” Jihyo’s words trail off, thighs closing around Dahyun’s head, holding her place as Jihyo rides her tongue, more cum than Dahyun expected spilling out of her and onto her tongue, Dahyun greedy for every drop. “D-Don’t you dare stop,” Jihyo almost growls, voice thick and strained, consumed with longing. 

“You want my fingers?” Dahyun pulls back to ask, peering up at Jihyo with wide eyes, eager to please, mouth and chin smeared with the older woman’s slick. 

Jihyo smiles, breathless, murmuring, “Go on then.” She grasps Dahyun’s wrist, tugging her hand between her own thighs, Dahyun swallowing thickly as she lets two fingers sink inside Jihyo, watching in awe at how she shivers in pleasure and sensitivity. 

It’s mesmerizing, watching Jihyo’s strong hips rutting against Dahyun’s fingers, her commanding tone reduced to helpless little whines, a hand fluttering up to mouth as if to muffle them, chest rising and falling with labored pants, breasts still on display. Dahyun smiles almost sheepishly, still pumping her fingers inside Jihyo, leaning up to place hot kisses all over Jihyo’s chest, lavishing her breasts in attention, watching her face contort in pleasure and need. 

“Good girl,” Jihyo rasps out, clearly close to coming again, tight around Dahyun’s fingers, voice weak when she mewls, “Fuck I need you.”

This orgasm is much more intense, Jihyo tugging Dahyun up by her chin for a messy kiss, humming a low laugh at the taste of herself, thighs quivering by the time the wave has crashed over her, leaving her panting hotly into Dahyun’s mouth and nipping at her lip, making her moan quietly. 

“I bet you’re all wet now, aren’t you baby?” Jihyo taunts in a sultry voice, Dahyun shivering a little, cheeks burning in embarrassment as she shifts, thighs rubbing together as she truly acknowledges how soaked she is just from pleasuring Jihyo. “You need me to make it better?”

“Y-You don’t have t—” Dahyun starts, again shushed by Jihyo placing a finger to her lips, eyebrows raised expectantly, telling her to be quiet. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, yeah?”

Dahyun follows Jihyo in a daze to the woman’s bedroom, feeling almost nervous despite everything that just happened, knowing the focus is going to be on her now. It’s been so long since she’s done anything, and she’s never been with someone like Jihyo, who has so much power over Dahyun with just a single look, reducing her to nothing but a pool of need. 

“Lie down, sweetheart,” Jihyo purrs against her ear. “I’ll take good care of you, hm? You want that?” 

“Yes,” Dahyun murmurs breathlessly, Jihyo’s hands firm on her hips, turning her and pushing her to lie on her back on the bed. Dahyun watches Jihyo’s lithe, bare figure flit across the room, rifling through a drawer for something, a stunned look coming over Dahyun’s face when she sees a small vibrator in Jihyo’s hand, a smug grin on the woman’s face. 

“Is it alright if I use this on you, baby?” Jihyo asks, voice like honey, her tone calling Dahyun baby making her smile bashfully, turning to hide her pink face in the bedsheets. 

“Y-Yes, I want it, please…” Dahyun finally forces her voice to a start, drowning in the teasing laugh Jihyo gives her, the woman tugging her pants and underwear down, sitting back to admire Dahyun for a moment. 

“You’ve spent so much time focusing on me, you’ve been hiding this gorgeous body,” Jihyo remarks, fingers trailing all over Dahyun’s skin, nails bluntly scratching and making her squirm, knowing she’s painfully aroused and probably embarrassingly wet, perhaps even dripping onto the sheets beneath her at this point. “You deserve some pampering now, you’ve been such a good girl.”

“Thank you, H-Hyo,” Dahyun whines, the older woman’s thumb placed over her swollen clit, making her back arch subconsciously. “The, the toy…”

Jihyo chuckles, turning the vibrator on, moving her thumb to replace the pressure on Dahyun’s clit with the intense vibrations, watching her writhe around on the bed helplessly, moaning out needily, eyes wide and hazy as she stares back at Jihyo. She can’t help thinking Jihyo is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, practically a goddess, knelt by her completely bare and glowing. 

“You wanna know a secret, Dahyun?” Jihyo moves up closer to her, words warm against Dahyun’s lips, making her nod fervently, like she’d agree to anything at this point. Jihyo smiles, placing a kiss to the side of Dahyun’s lips, and then she whispers a soft, “I’ve been using this on myself every chance I get, picturing you.”

“O-Oh,” Dahyun cries sharply, vibrations intense against her clit, the words making it even more intense, picturing Jihyo getting herself off like this, knowing she would picture Dahyun. 

“It’s been forever since I felt desired at all,” Jihyo murmurs, Dahyun’s eyes mesmerized and locked on her face. “And you’re just so eager to please.”

“Who wouldn’t want you?” Dahyun laughs breathily, a hand caressing Jihyo’s warm cheek. “You’re gorgeous, a-and, fuck…” She gasps, coming without warning, Jihyo”s beautiful laugh ringing in her ears as the waves of pleasure hit her again and again. Jihyo doesn’t let up, though, instead just dipping the vibrator down to push it inside Dahyun, making her knees turn into each other instinctively. 

“My darling girl,” Jihyo whispers, peppering Dahyun’s face in little pecks. “Doing so well taking all this. You can give me one more, can’t you?” 

“Yes,” Dahyun groans, close still, hips rocking, slick on her thighs, crying a quiet, “T-Touched myself too, mmm...thinking of, of you!” Her second orgasm hits her like a freight train, body going tense all over, muscles flexed as her body shudders through her nerve ending being on fire, slick soaking the sheets underneath her. 

“Was that all nice for you, sweetheart?” Jihyo asks, voice sweet and concerned and all sorts of endearing, stroking Dahyun’s cheek as she comes to. 

“So nice,” Dahyun whispers, eyes fluttering open to smile at Jihyo’s face. “You’re so pretty.”

Jihyo grins, cheeks rosy, leaning down to kiss Dahyun tenderly on the lips. “You’re such a charmer.”

“It’s true,” Dahyun giggles a little, giddy. “I wouldn’t lie.”

“So it was true that you touched yourself thinking about me?” Jihyo asks teasingly, making Dahyun’s whole face flood with color, Dahyun hiding in one of the pillows. “Cute.”

“I guess this means you’re not firing me?” Dahyun asks with a soft laugh.

“Of course not,” Jihyo sighs, pulling Dahyun into her arms to hold her. “I was actually hoping you’d keep stopping over even when you’re not on the clock.” Dahyun smiles at the words, leaning to kiss Jihyo in lieu of answering with words. 

A kiss is answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter


End file.
